


Found Family

by Gumybear16



Category: The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Possible Keith/Gwen if you squint, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumybear16/pseuds/Gumybear16
Summary: The Solve it Squad are at yet another hotel as they get a night of sleep before going on to solve a case. Of course, Scrags’ panic disorder keeps him awake with nightmares. Luckily, he has good friends to help him through it.
Relationships: Esther & Scrags (The Solve It Squad), Scrags & Gwen (The Solve It Squad), Scrags & Keith Swanson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Found Family

Scrags shot up in his bed, mind racing. Of course he had to have a bad dream, just his luck. He looked around him to take in his environment. He was in a dark hotel room. There were two king sized beds, a mini fridge, a bathroom, and a TV.  
Esther was next to him in their bed, curled up in a ball. Gwen and Keith were in front of him, wearing faces of concern. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder.  
“Scrags, are you alright?”, Gwen asked, rubbing her thumb back on forth on his shoulder. “Yeah, we heard you tossing and turning”, Keith said, rubbing the back of his own neck awkwardly. “Y-Yeah,” Scrags began, still slightly shaken. “Let’s prop you up,” Gwen said, fluffing his pillow and placing one on top of it from the other bed. Keith poked Esther’s shoulder to wake her up.  
She sat up with a groan before seeing the state of her friend and regaining her composure. “Do you want us to stay with you?”, Gwen asked softly. Scrags nodded sheepishly, feeling quite embarrassed. He scooted over to allow his friends to get in the bed. Gwen laid her head on his shoulder while Keith let his arm drape over the girl’s waist.  
Esther turned to Scrags and pecked his cheek before curling back up and placing her head on his stomach. Scrags settled into his pillow, looking back and forth at his friends, Esther and Keith out cold while Gwen smiled sleepily at him.  
“Night Scrags”, she softly stated as Scrags nodded in return. He let his arm drape over Esther’s shoulders before closing his eyes himself.  
That morning, he awoke to water running from Keith taking a shower, Gwen zipping up her boots, and Esther scrolling on her phone, head still resting on his stomach. He smiled at the scenes in front of him. Time to solve the case.


End file.
